The Puyo Puyo 50th Fanficion Special 2: 60th Fanficion Special
by TheStarBot
Summary: Writen half-assly with my brother, fuck I'm tried/


Today was the day the new Primp Burger opened. Like girls usually do, they speaking huge gossip about it.

"I heard Sig works and lives there now," Rulue said.

"Where did he lives before? Raffina asked.

"I'm not sure…" Rulue mumbled, "But now he sleeps in the janitor's closet in the restaurant" Raffina snickered at the thought of Sig sleeping in a closet. "Hah! Sig can be so dumb sometimes." They both laughed and walked away.

At the same time that was happening, a boy in purple was naturo running down the street. " Oh edgads! I'm late for the opening!" he panicked. Just then, he saw two girls going to the same place as him. "Oh, hey Amitie and Ringo," he said, calming down a bit.

"Oh, hey Klug!" Amitie said.

"Are you on your way to the new burger shop too?" he asked.

"Yep!" they said.

"I did infinite puyo for three days in a row yesterday!" Ringo said. "I'm losing consciousness as we speak!"

"Uh… ok then." Klug said, regretting his decisions to come.

The three of them entered the place and saw Sig standing behind the order counter.

"Hi, Welcome to Primp Burger. What can I get you." Sig said, in his incredibly monotone voice. Ringo ran up towards up the counter and slammed it. "GIMMIE FOOD!" she yelled.

"Ok." Sig said, unaffected by Ringo's hostility. Amitie ordered next.

"Um, can I have your… uuuuuhhhhhhhhhh… _chunken tonders_?" she said, not knowing how to pronounce chicken tenders. Klug laughed at her order.

"HAH!" Klug teased, "Would you like a kid's meal with those " _chunken tonders_ " Amitie?"

"Kids meal?" Amitie asked, looking for it. "Oh, there it is. Can I have a _chunken tonders_ with a Primp Frosty?

"Sure," Sig said.

"Looks like it's my time to order now!" Klug said, triumphantly. "Can I have a Primp Burger with fries?"

"Sure," Sig said. He wrote the orders down and went in the back to cook.

"It's taking Sig a while to cook my _tonders_ …" Amitie said, really bored.

"Yeah, it is. Maybe he got distracted by a bug. Nevertheless, he needs to hurry up before Ringo dies of starvation." Klug said, looking at Ringo, who was napping to preserve energy. "Hey wait, exactly _how_ long has it been?"

"Dunno," Amitie said. "15 minutes, maybe?" Amitie guess. Klug tried to remember what Miss Accord said about "15 minutes", if only he remembered what she said exactly.

"If… 15 minutes… legally allowed…"

"I GOT IT!" Klug remembered. "Sig didn't cook the burgers in 15 minutes, which means we're legally allowed to check on him!" Amitie eyed Klug in suspicion.

"Ummmm, where did you get that from?" Amitie said with confused eyes.

"Did you forget? Miss Accord had a whole lecture on it last month." Klug assured.

"I forget everything she tells me." Amitie said, shrugging. Klug snickered at Amitie and then got up.

"I'll check on Sig. Amitie, stay here and make sure Ringo doesn't die or something." Klug said as he went to the kitchen.

Klug went in to see that Sig was standing on lettuce, with his feet on.

"SIG!? WHAT THE URSUS MAJOR?" Klug yelled.

"huh," Sig said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU STANDING ON LETTUCE?"

"I'm preparing the lettuce."

Klug felt his stomach churn. Standing on lettuce, to prepare it? "Sig, you're getting dirt and foot fungus on lettuce. That'll be the last thing i'll want to eat at Primp Burger!"

"It's a primp burger tradition."

"Can I speak to your manager?" Klug asked.

"Sure"

Klug sighed, "Sig, can you make the food now? Use new lettuce, and don't do it the " _traditional"_ way, please. Ringo is about to die of starvation."

"Ok...," Sig said as he started on the chicken tenders. Klug nodded and went to the managers office.

"Hello, is this the manager?" Klug asked.

"Yeah..." said a man with a monotone voice. Klug looked confused for a second,

"Okay Sig, this isn't funny anmore." Klug said.

"Huh, what…? "I'm not Sig."

Out comes in the shadows, was grown pale man, wearing a black tee shirt and a black cap with the words "Chills" on it. He looked like he wasn't form here... at all. Not even form Ringo's world

"W-WH... WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU CAME FORM!?" Yelled Klug

"It is I, Chills.." said... "Chills"

His voice was very monotone and deadpanned, exactly like Sig's... but it had emotion, and had a little lisp on it.

"I'm here to continue to help my fellow Burger King, Foot Lettuce brother"

"Burger WHAt?" replied Klug

"Um, nevermind... just let Sig continue his way of cooking"


End file.
